Vehicles powered either fully or partially by batteries must at some point recharge their batteries. Particularly in the case of battery electric vehicles, the lack of an alternative power source, like one that a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle would have, causes the batteries to deplete faster and have a more limited range. Plug-in electric hybrids are generally less taxing on the batteries and built-in regenerative systems may suffice to recharge the batteries enough to go longer without having to plug-in the vehicle to recharge it. However, the driver will dictate the need for recharging an electric vehicle through the extent of use, driving conditions, and driving style. High mileage, stop-and-go traffic, and quick accelerations are all things that the driver may subject an electric vehicle to, and all will deplete the batteries faster than under ideal conditions.
Vehicles are commonly parked/stored in areas separate from where a vehicle owner/operator generally spends the majority of his time. A garage, be it an attached or detached home garage, or a shared building garage, are places where the vehicle operator may park and leave his vehicle, and not return to the garage until it is time to operate the vehicle again. Carports, parking lots, street parking spots, driveways, racks, docks, hangars, and others are all examples of where one may leave his vehicle while it is not in use, and otherwise spend little to no time at that location for reasons not relating to the use of the vehicle. Since places where the vehicle may be stored are not usually considered living or working spaces, they are often not as easily accessible as other places where one may conduct his daily activities.
Unlike traditional fossil fuel vehicles, and non-traditional alternative fuel vehicles, which can be adequately fueled, generally by filling a fuel tank with a liquid fuel, in a matter of seconds or a few minutes while the vehicle operator fills the fuel tank, an electric vehicle's charge time is generally measured in hours. Also unlike other forms of refueling, electric vehicles are often recharged while parked or stored in their designated areas, like the areas described above. Thus, because recharging an electric vehicle is a relatively lengthy process that is often carried out in places where the vehicle operator doesn't spend time, it would be useful for the vehicle operator to be able to monitor and control the vehicle charging remotely.
It is desirable to provide a convenient way of controlling and monitoring the recharging of electric vehicles from remote devices, such as smart phones, that can be used in locations away from where the electric vehicles are parked/stored. This will allow vehicle operators to better prepare for and plan electric vehicle usage without requiring that they go to the area where the vehicle and/or electric vehicle supply equipment is located to effect and to get information relating to the recharging. This will also make the electric vehicle more practical, acceptable and provide a convenience to overcome potential obstacles of ownership and use for the vehicle consumer.